


Build Me Up Buttercup

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Violet likes to sing in the shower, but only when Clementine isn't home. Or, when she thinks Clementine isn't home.





	Build Me Up Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes at 3AM, I don't remember writing it but here it is since this tag has been dry lately! (:

“Vi! I'm home!”

Clementine lazily slid her keys onto the counter, plopping her bag next to them as she closed the door, locking it behind her. At no response, she furrowed her eyebrows, walking further into the apartment. 

“-But I love you still, I need you! (I need you!) More than anyone darlin’, you know that I have from the start,”

Clementine grinned as she neared the bathroom, the sound of running water and singing informing her that Violet was most likely in the shower. She folded her arms softly, leaning against the wall next to the door, pressing her head against it and listening to her girlfriend sing; Violet never sang around her, only when she thought she was asleep or hummed in the car. Finally being able to hear just how goofy she was through song was more than a pleasant surprise. 

“-build me up, (build me up),  
Buttercup, don't break my heart  
Ba, DAT da-da!”

It was nice; calming even. It almost shocked her at how relaxing her voice could be, even when she was singing it a little off key and goofy on purpose. Clementine closed her eyes, smiling and releasing a calm sigh.

"To you I'm a toy,  
but I could be the- FUCK!”

Clementine winced at the loud bang from the other side of the door, eyes widening as she jolted away from the wall.

“Piece of shit! Fucking, mother fucking conditioner piece of- Fucking ow! God damn it-”

Clementine gently peaked her head into the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at the silhouette of her girlfriend clutching her foot. 

“Fuck you. I'm throwing you away, mother shit. How does that feel, huh? Falling on my goddamn foot...OW.”

Clementine gave half a snicker, pursuing her lips in attempts to hold it back, so as not to startle her girlfriend too much. “Hey Vi…?” Before Clementine could even say what she was going to say, there was a loud shrill from the other side of the curtain. 

Violet spun on her heel towards the door, not paying any attention to the fact that the curtain was blocking her view anyways. However, the wet floor as well as the quick movement caused her to lose her footing, he feet slipping out from under her. Clementine watched her silhouette as her arms flew up in attempts to grab something - anything - she might be able to keep herself up with, to no avail.

“Oh my- Oh my god, Vi are you okay?!”

“.....Ow…”

~

“Don't sneak up on me again, you ass.” Violet groaned, throwing her head back against the pillow. Clementine bit back a smile, shaking her head. 

“I still can't believe you broke your arm.”

“You fucking scared me! I slipped and fell. This shit hurts, y'know?” 

Clementine grinned at Violet's pout, quickly placing a soft kiss on her lips. “OK, well how about we get out of here, pick up food and ice cream on the way home, and binge watch shows all night?” 

Violet gave her a side glance, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. “...can I pick what we watch?”

Clementine merely rolled her eyes. “Yes, you can pick.”

“....fine. But just so we're clear, I knew you were gonna ask to do this anyways. It's friday, we always do this on friday. The only reason I'm not mad is because now,” Violet raised her cast, grinning. “I can't do dishes. Since I can't do dishes, that means you have to do them. You're lazier than I am, which means we'll eat out so you don't have to do dishes. Eating out means nuggets.”

Clementine gave Violet a look. “Who said you can't do dishes?”

“I said I can't do dishes.”

“...I don't think that's how it works, Vi-” “-Im not doing dishes, you owe me nuggets.”


End file.
